


First Day of School

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa's first day at Jorvik High School proves to be very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of School

Compared to a city school, Jorvik High School wasn’t all that big. But students were apparently really close in small schools like this, and the cliques more pronounced. She didn’t think she’d fit in, but maybe they’d have a music scene? Taking a deep breath, Lisa walked up the stairs and looked around for someone who looked helpful. There was a girl standing near the large statue, she looked helpful and not too busy.

“Hi,” said Lisa, approaching her. “Um, I’m new here.”

“Oh, you must be the new girl,” said the other girl. Because of course everyone would know about the new arrival. And she did kind of stand out.

“Yeah,” said Lisa. “I don’t really know what I’m doing or where to go. Things around here aren’t exactly labelled very well.”

“Aww, that’s okay,” said the girl. “There are plenty of people who are willing to help you. The registrar’s office is that door right over there. The janitor usually takes care of that, he’s a man of many talents. Good luck!” She pointed, and Lisa looked in the direction that she was pointing.

“Thanks,” said Lisa, and set off for the door with the yellow sticky-note on it. It fluttered to the ground when she touched it, and she bent to pick it up. When she looked up, there was a pretty girl standing in front of her. Maybe this school wouldn’t be so bad after all. And then the newcomer started talking.

“You must be the new girl,” she said. She sounded haughty. Definitely out of her league. “What kind of look are you trying to pull off there? A rockstar one or something?”

“Yes,” said Lisa, not that the other girl appeared to have heard her.

“And what’s with that hairstyle?” the blonde continued, scrunching her nose in a way that should not be cute but was.

“It’s just my hair,” said Lisa. “I’m sorry you don’t like it.” She was allowed to get defensive over her hair. Over her everything. Just who did this girl think she was, the queen of Jorvik?

“Well if you want to fit in around here, you have to know the right people,” the girl continued.

“And does that make you the right person?” asked Lisa, making sure to let anger leak into her tone.

“Of course it does,” said the other girl with a laugh and a toss of her hair. “I’m Anne. Now, see that boy over there? He totally likes me, and who wouldn’t? Give him my number and then I’ll help you out.”

“Okay,” said Lisa, taking the slip of paper. She was tempted to take it for herself, but Anne had left a bad impression on her.

“Hey, big city girl!” someone hissed from the top of the stairs. Lisa looked up and saw another girl leaning over the railing and looking down at her. She waved when Lisa saw her. “Give me her number.”

Lisa looked at Anne, who was still watching her, and over to the boy who was also watching her. She made up her mind.

“Anne told me to give you this,” she said. “Give it to uh, that other girl leaning over the railing.”

“Oh, I thought it was your number,” said the boy, sounding disappointed.

“No,” said Lisa with a laugh. “I’m not interested. Sorry.”

“Okay. Well, I’m Josh, by the way,” said the boy. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“I’m Lisa,” said Lisa. “And you won’t be seeing me around in that way.”

“Oh, give me that,” said the girl from the stairs, snatching the paper out of Josh’s hand. “She’s gay, you idiot.”

“How do you know that?” asked Lisa. She hadn’t exactly been trying to hide it, she guessed.

“My gaydar has never led me wrong,” said the girl proudly. “I’ll see ya ‘round. By the way, I’m Alex.”

“Thank you for doing that,” said Anne when Lisa got back to her. “Now, the janitor isn’t here. I saw Sabine talking to him upstairs. Knowing that girl, she’ll be talking for hours.”

“Maybe I can get her away from him,” said Lisa. “Thanks.”

First, though, something caught her eye. A trophy cabinet. Apparently, this school had won many riding competitions. She remembered when she’d wanted to ride. But riding wasn’t for city girls anyway. When she looked away, a man was standing there.

“I see you’re admiring the trophies,” he said. “Do you ride?”

“Uh, no,” said Lisa. “Not anymore.”

“A pity,” he said. “You’re a Taurus, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” said Lisa, frowning in confusion. “How’d you know that?”

“I know many things about you, my dear,” said the man. “Like the fact that you had a riding accident a few years ago.” Lisa’s shoulder twinged in pain from the memory. Immediately, she knew not to trust this guy.

“Yuck, what a creep,” she said with a shudder when he finally walked away after assuring her that he’d see her again. The best thing was to continue with what she’d been doing, which Lisa promptly set about doing.

On the second landing, Lisa encountered another of the school’s plentiful helpful souls. She directed her to Linda for more books.

Linda definitely had the cute bookworm look going for her.

“I’d love to help you and let you borrow a couple of my books, but I’ve lost the key to my locker,” said Linda, pushing some hair behind her ear (it immediately came untucked). “Go see Alex, she might be able to help you get in. She’s that girl standing at the top of the stairs.”

“Hi again,” said the girl from before. “Big city girl.”

“Linda sent me here,” said Lisa. “I need help getting into her locker.”

“Well, I only help girls who aren’t weak little crybabies. You’re not gonna cry, are you?” said Alex, looking at her sternly.

“No,” said Lisa, although now that she mentioned it…

“Good. Well, I’ll help you but you have to catch me first!” And Alex immediately set off running up and down the stairs.

After trying and failing to catch her by chasing after her, Lisa elected for just standing in front of Alex and grabbing her when she ran into her.

“Hehe, you got me,” said Alex, leaning on Lisa in a very intimate way. “Okay, now let’s go open Linda’s locker.”

Lisa stood beside Alex as she worked, watching her. She was very full-on, and not just in the way she was attaching plastic explosive to the locker door.

“Do you really think you have a chance with Anne?” asked Lisa.

“Nope, but nobody does,” said Alex. “That’s what’s so hot about her. She’s the unattainable, I guess you could say. But I never back down from a challenge.”

“She was kind of mean to me,” said Lisa. Getting in trouble on her first day of school for swearing in the hallway was not on her to-do list.

“She’s like that to everyone,” said Alex. “Sure, she’s a b-eautiful girl, but I have a thick skin.” She’d hastily amended her sentence as a teacher walked by.

“Nice save,” said Lisa. And then Alex ducked down beside her and the locker door exploded open.

“There, it’s open!” Alex announced happily. “I have to go now, bye!” And she ran off, pursued by several angry-looking teachers.

With her books in tow, Lisa returned to the janitor to get registered. This new school certainly had some interesting people in it. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
